


Unicorn

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Myths [1]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: To tame a unicorn, you have to use innocence and sweetness.
Relationships: Lucas/Reader
Series: Myths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868830
Kudos: 2





	Unicorn

It wasn’t like you had planned this particular outcome when you went for the chance offered to you. You simply saw an opening and, being as weak as you always were when it came to him and to satisfying your own curiosity, you went for it. And It had started so innocent too, this morning, when you had been chatting with Kurt and sharing an old anecdote from your past life. You had felt the buds of nostalgia back then, as they started to take roots in the fertile soil of your emotions. This was beyond your control, beyond your will, you just couldn’t help but start to miss something that would never grace you with its presence again. 

“You look sad”, Lucas had muttered just then, a honeyed string of sweet sadness whispered right into your ears, just near enough to snap you out of the grasp of blooming nostalgia. You didn’t even needed to force a smile, instead you relented to those very curious eyes and laid bare what plagued your mind, the memories of your past that tasted so bittersweet in their gone happiness. Never would you give them away, something you told him directly when he, highly hesitant as always, offered you to help, to make you forget. He seemed relieved when you shook your head, started to smile as your hands laced their fingers together and you pulled them closer to your chest, against your beating heart. And when you shoot him a look through the delicate fan of your eyelashes, he actually started to blush. 

Oh yes, this was a dance you were very familiar with, back and forth in twirling circles you went and it somehow always seemed as if you were chasing after him, even when he was resting his heart within the palms of your clasped hands. But you were greedy, you had gotten a little sip of that forbidden honey and now you want more, carnal hunger was a potent whip that kept cracking in the back of your mind, always renewing the desire to get closer to Lucas. 

He was certainly a shy one, just a certain look was enough to spook him and you felt his warmth leave your hand as he pulled away, laughing and blushing yet with eyes sparking in an unpleasant feeling that hit you like a punch to the stomach. He looked away and then, moments later, he was gone again and left you behind to explain what exactly just happened to Kurt, who had witnessed this particular part of your struggles. 

If forced to guess, you would have put your money on what your gut told you, but your heart wasn’t patient enough to wait for a proper conclusion, it took that fleeting impression you had gained that morning and galloped away with it. Maybe, you were just too aggressive for his tastes? Or maybe, just maybe, you weren’t aggressive enough, to catch this kind of unicorn, you needed not a net but the sweetest of honey and innocence, you needed to wait until it would willingly rest its head onto your lap and only then could you strike. 

Lulling Lucas in security, in false safety was rather easy for you and at the same time, you felt like crawling out of your skin, you had encounters of this kind before, he was not the first but he would be the last if you had anything to decide about this, but never had a man kept you so on your toes. In a way, that only sweetened the entire thing, until you felt like liquid sugar melting on your tongue, pouring down your throat in warm, thick drops. 

“Come meet me on the roof”, you had laid out the bait, now it was up for him to take it and for you to remain patient just a little while longer. No one would disrupt you up here and you would give everyone hell that dared to try, even though one could not see it in your expression, you were starting to strain from holding back, the last few days you had felt like burning up from the fires he accidentally had sparked within you, at night you bit your pillow and your sheets and it still didn’t help you to calm down, you were exhausted and hot and strained. Tonight would be it, you decided. Tonight you would catch this mystical beast that Lucas tended to imitate. 

Trusting like always, he actually showed up, smile as radiant as ever and eyes bright and clear, not a trace of the shadowy emotion that you had failed to name before. All the better than, you decided, too eager to wait and think. He followed your invitation to the letter, sat down on the blanket you had spread on the roof tiles to soften their blunt edges, head turned towards the vast canvas of the night sky high above you. Even now, in the dim light of the sickle moon and the myriad of stars, speckled like specks of shattered diamonds, he seemed like an impersonation of the sun. 

You wondered if his hair felt as warm as the rays of the morning sun and before you knew it, your body reached to find out. His lilting voice came to a sudden stop when your fingers curled in the golden softness of his locks, played with the tips and made you chuckle under your breath. You felt his gaze on you, heavy in the sudden silence and for a moment you were scared that he would bolt yet again. 

This flash of a very familiar fear was enough to make your fingers twirl around strands of soft sunshine, to keep a hold of him so that he would not slip through them again. What you certainly did not expect was the soft hiss and the sudden drop of his eyelids at the light sting of having his hair pulled. 

“What are you doing?”, he sounded so shaky, so unsure of himself , of this entire situation, your heart clenched in sympathy. And at the same time, the hungry wolf inside you licked its chops, now that it had caught a whiff of a scent that enticed it so very much. You moved closer to him, until your knees bumped against his thigh, all while your hand never left his hair, keeping the caught locks taunt and secure in its grip like a glittering leash. Again, he hissed and this time your name came over his lips too.

“Catching a unicorn.”, the confusion over your sudden words was almost adorable as it played over his blushed features, you could feel a smirk pulling, tugging at the corners of your lips, much like you held onto his hair. Leaning closer, ever closer, you gazed deep into his eyes and let all pretenses of innocence drop, let him see the beast he had unleashed within you, you looked feral with carnal hunger as you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror of his eyes. “And I am planning to never let it slip away again.”

This dance was coming to a close, finally, after a time too long for your liking, the curtain was about to fall and drape you in comfortable darkness. Underneath your lips, his skin felt hot and just as soft as you had imagined, the tip of your tongue darted out to play too, as you nipped and kissed along the elegant line of his jaw until you reached that soft spot right underneath his ear. 

“Push me away”, you dared him, your voice a challenge unanswered as he kept biting his lips and averting his gaze. Shy. He was just as shy as the unicorn you had compared him to. But his hands, balled into fists with a white knuckled force, never left their place on his lap. Narrowing your eyes, you nipped against his neck again, let him feel the edge of your teeth and soothed reddened skin with a warm caress of lips. “Try to run. I dare you.”

“P-please stop…”, oh? Had he finally found his voice again? Was that even Lucas speaking? Because he sounded not like himself, he sounded weak and hoarse, skittish and nervous. Any other time, you would have felt compassion by now and would have stopped this game of cat and mouse. But not this time. So you pulled his hair again, scraped over his scalp with your nails. The reaction was immediate and almost violent, he whined, high pitched and vulnerable, in the corner of his beautiful eyes you could make out the start of tears gathering. 

“No. Not after you made me chase you all this time”, his breath hitched at the darkness in your voice, you did not speak, you growled those words right into his ear, pressed a white hot kiss against the shell of his ear for good measure before returning to your exploring of his neck. With your free hand, you pushed his coat off his shoulders, he flinched when the fabric pooled around his hips and when you pressed your teeth against the sharp curve of his collar bone, he made the most loveliest sound that had ever graced your ears. “You don’t want it? Then push me away. Run away from me, like you always do.”

“I-I am not…”, he could still speak? Oh well, time to stop playing then, you forced him to tilt his head back, to offer the pretty paleness of his throat to you, the hungry wolf that was flashing its fangs at him. And he did, still trusting you while you played his body like a finely tuned instrument, coaxing the sweetest tunes out it. Straddling one of his thighs, you moved in closer and finally his hands leaped from his lap, fluttered like scared birds over the shape of you. At first you thought he was trying to actually push you away but then they settled in the nook of where your waist bled into the swell of your hips and you realized with wicked amusement, he was not pushing you away, for the first time since meeting him, he was pulling you in. “N-not running away f-from you…”

“Liar.”, his shirt was dishevelled from you pressing against him and his skin was starting feel warmer each passing moment as you dragged your tongue up his throat in a long, teasing strip of heat, you could hear the rapid fire beating of his startled heart, feel it vibrate against your chest. “Wanna know what I do to liars?”

Another half turn of your wrist and there it was again, that lovely sound, something between a cry and a choked up moan bubbling up from his throat over his lips like spilled pearls. And you were so very eager to lap up every single one, the taste of him was addictive and you had yet to drink from his lips, half parted as they were, you took a moment to appreciate your work before taking this unspoken invitation. He was pure, you realized halfway in the kiss, untouched by anyone but you and it filled you with a primal sense of pride. This was all yours, his mouth and body seemed to say, even when his voice could not, you saw it in the way his eyes never left yours, could feel it in the way he folded to your lead without a moment of hesitation. 

“Sweetness.”, you smirked against his lips after breaking the kiss for the sole purpose of catching your breath and immediately his eyes shot open again, looking straight at you, into your very heart and soul. “I’m gonna make you all mine.”

In the myth, it goes that once you managed to lull a unicorn to sleep onto your lap, you have to either kill it or keep it close to you at all times, for without you it would wither and die a lonesome death, for it had become dependant on your affection, your love. Part of you wondered what would happen to him if you decided to end things here and now, would he come running back into your embrace, should you release him? Or would this proof to be a lesson for him, teach him to stay far, far away from your love?

Loosening your tight grip in his hair, you allowed strands of sunlight to slip through your fingers, you leaned back and let go, abandoned all control over him to see for yourself. Even if you had just proudly announced your desire to make him all yours, you did not wish to force yourself onto him, to abuse his kindness and inability to say no to you. Even when caught in the fires of want, you still managed to scrape together enough of your mind to give him the choice of denying you. 

“D-don’t…”, the sweet stutter in his voice stemmed from wide eyed panic this time around as he felt your grip on him loosen, his hands wandered from your waist to gather the folds of your shirt’s back tightly, lulled in by you, he clumsily, haltingly chased after you, prey that had become dependant to the hunter. He swallowed hard and the plea to not make him disappear screamed at you from the molten gold of his eyes. The choice was made and you felt relief mix in with the pride and love you had for him. “Don’t let go”

“Wasn’t planning on it, sweetheart.”


End file.
